1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for guiding the movable scroll of a scroll compressor.
2. Description of Related Art
A scroll compressor has an enclosure delimiting a low-pressure chamber and a high-pressure chamber. The low-pressure chamber and the high-pressure chamber are separated by a body that supports a compression device comprised of a fixed scroll and a movable scroll. The movable scroll is entrained orbitally by a shaft and a crankshaft driven by a motor. The fluid travels to the low-pressure chamber through an intake connection, is compressed by the compression device inside chambers delimited between the fixed scroll and the movable scroll, passes into high-pressure chamber, and exits therefrom through a connection.